convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Setsuna
Setsuna of the Moment of Dreams is a minor protagonist from Shattered Angels. She made her debut in Genesis. Canon Setsuna is a minor protagonist from Shattered Angels. Basically a slave, more or less, to her "creator's" grandson, Setsuna had been doing his bidding for a time. Eventually, she began to fall for the man, but her feelings were unreciprocated and she was continuously treated poorly, nearly dying for him countless times and eventually having her heart broken by him when he confessed his lack of care for her and love for another girl before her eyes. Which was immediately followed by the kidnapping of both Setsuna and the girl her master loved. Pre-Convergence Just before finding herself in the Murder Game, Setsuna had been captivated against her will by a man intending to merge her and the other Absolute Angels together. A few days into her captivity, she was forced unconscious by this man, and when she awoke she found herself in new surroundings. Plot Involvement Genesis Primarily, Setsuna stuck by one Shriou Yusa, doing all in her power to protect him and the group as a whole for the fact she had begun seeing him as her new master after he replenished her mana. She remained this way throughout the entire event, keeping close to him and defending him no matter what choice he made, such as in one of the later chapters when Lex Luthor had appeared and forced the group into an ultimatum to either kill his hostage, Clark Kent's ex-girlfriend Lana Lang, or risk the Traitors killing three of their group next time, to which Shirou (along with Jinx) quickly chose to kill Lana, prompting Setsuna to protect Shirou when Clark attempted to angrily lash out. Epilogue(s) Genesis In the end of the event, when the group is awakened from their sleep by the Coalition, Clark reports Lex and Shirou to them for the murder of Lana, and though Setsuna pleads in Shirou's defense, Shirou accepts responsibility and lets himself be taken to the Knowhere Prison where the Coalition locks them up. As Setsuna never receives a proper epilogue, it can be assumed that she decided to go with him to the prison as well. Character Relationships * Shirou Yusa - A character from ''Dies Irae ''who debuted in Genesis. Over the course of event, Setsuna seemed to idolize Shirou, acting primarily on his orders after he replenished her health through a kiss when she was severely injured. She appeared to consider him her new master, possibly harboring feelings for him if she sees him anything like her last. * Clark Kent - The protagonist of ''Smallville ''that debuted in Genesis. Admittedly, her first impression wasn't grand, as it was made when the man got angry at Shirou, but thereafter Setsuna seemed to regard him well. Though it's hard to tell, with how bad at showing emotion she is. * Senna ''- A character from 'Bleach 'that debuted in ''Genesis. The two were not particularly close, but they did both make attempts to cheer the other up at some point. Even though Setsuna wasn't particularly good at it. Trivia *Setsuna is very lacking in understanding of social cues and human emotion in general, and is very impressionable. At one point in the event, she mistook a slip-up in calling someone by their alias before their name as this being the person in question's actual name. *Setsuna's name means "a moment," thus her name being "Setsuna of the Moment of Dreams" can be translated to a moment of a moment of dreams. *Claíomh Solais, Setsuna's title as a sword, originates from a variety of Gaelic folktales, translating to "Sword of Light." *Like all other Absolute Angels, Setsuna heals and regains energy through kisses. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Survivors